Star Wars/K
K-3PO K-3PO was a 3PO series protocol droid put into service by the Alliance to Restore the Republic and served at the Alliance's Echo Base instillation on the planet Hoth. Kadas'sa'Nikto Kadas'sa'Nikto are an alien race who originate from the planet Kintan. They are a subspecies of the overall Nikto race and are the second most numerous amongst the five known offshoots after the Kajain'sa'Nikto. Kadas'sa'Nikto are distinguished from other Nikto by their dark green skin and scaly complexion, which is ornamented by a ring of small horns the encircle their eyes and jawline. Like other members of the Nikto race, Kadas'sa'Nikto have no hair, but possess a barbed protrusion that runs from the base of their nose across the center of the cranium and down to the base of the skull. During the Clone Wars, a female Kadas'sa'Nikto named J'oopi Shé served as a technical specialist for the Jedi Order and was stationed on Coruscant. Little is known of this Jedi, save that she was one of many who fell to Order 66 in 19 BBY. During the Galactic Civil War, at least three Kadas'sa'Nikto worked in the employ of underworld crimelord Jabba the Hutt and were stationed out of Jabba's palace in the Dune Sea on the planet Tatooine. One of these Green Nikto, Wooof, was a member of Jabba's court and was present when Luke Skywalker entered the throne room demanding the release of his friend Han Solo. Another Green Nikto, Klaatu, worked as a mechanic along with the Klatooinian, Barada and was tasked with effecting repairs on Jabba's Bantha-II cargo skiffs. He was present during the Skirmish at Carkoon and was on the deck of Jabba's sail barge, the Khetanna when Luke Skywalker attacked Jabba's men. Luke cut Klaatu's blaster in half with his lightsaber, forcing the Niktu to retreat back inside. Unfortunately for him, Klaatu perished when Luke fired an anti-personnel cannon into the upper deck of the barge. A third Kadas'sa'Nikto, Yotts Orren, was also present at the battle and was aboard the second desert skiff, which was piloted by the Skrilling, Pote Snitkin. Yotts barely had a chance to mount an attack before falling to Skywalker's lightsaber blade. Kajain'sa'Nikto Kaleesh Kaleesh is a type of sentient, bipedal non-human alien species that hail from the planet Kalee. They had reptilian characteristics, red skin, and large tapered ears. The being known as Grievous was a member of this race. However, Grievous was critically injured and most of his body had to be replaced with cybernetic prosthetics. His face place was patterned in the style of a Kaleesh skull. The space pirate known as Sidon Ithano had a red helmet that resembled a member of the Kaleesh race. However, Sidon himself was actually a Delphidian. Kamino Kaminoans Kanjiklub Kanjiklub is the name of a roving band of human criminals that operated in the Outer Rim Territories of the known galaxy. They were rivals with another criminal cartel known as the Guavian Death Gang. Both organizations had a shared interest in righting past grievances against the renowned smuggler known as Han Solo. Putting aside their own personal differences, they both boarded the freighter ship, Eravana, which Solo had been piloting along with his First Mate, Chewbacca. During the confrontation, a trio of dangerous Rathtars that Solo had been transporting were set loose and they rampaged throughout the ship, killing several members of each group. Kashyyyk Kashyyyk system Kaydel Ko Connix Kaydel Ko Connix was a young blonde-haired human woman who was a member of the New Republic as well as the Repbulic Resistance against the First Order under the leadership of General Leia Organa. Kaydel was stationed at the Resistance headquarters on D'Qar. She was present when military leaders began putting together a strategy to attack Starkiller Base. Kazan Kelbo Ket Maliss Khetanna The Khetanna is the private yacht of the Tatooine-based gangster, Jabba the Hutt. It is a modified luxury sail barge manufactured by the Custom Vehicles Division of Ubrikkian Industries. The Khetanna measures 30 meters in overall length and can achieve a maximum motorized speed of 100 kilometers per hour. It can also run off minimal power reserves, using it's twin sails for additional propulsion up to speeds of 30 kilometers per hour. The barge was manned by a crew of twenty-six people and could accommodate up to five-hundred passengers. It had a cargo capacity of 2,000 metric tons. In 4 ABY, Jabba the Hutt intended on executing several of his prisoners, which included Han Solo, the wookiee, Chewbacca and the Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker. He and his entourage, accompanied by two ''Bantha-II'' cargo skiffs, journeyed out to the Dune Sea to the Great Pit of Carkoon - the nesting place of the "all-powerful" Sarlacc. In attendance was Jabba himself, his slave Leia Organa, his new translator droid C-3PO and several of his underlings. The prisoners were to be cast into the Sarlacc's partially submerged maw, where they would be slowly digested for the next thousand years. At the final moments however, Luke turned the tables on his captors when his trusty droid R2-D2 delivered his lightsaber to him. During the melee, Leia Organa rebelled against Jabba, looping her slave chain around the giant creature's throat and pulling until he eventually died. She then joined Luke on the upper deck where she used a mounted blaster cannon to fire a shot into the hull of the barge, which ultimately destroyed it. Luke, Leia and Threepio managed to get off the barge as it exploded, as did a few of Jabba's minions (such as Bossk), but all others perished in the conflagration. Kintan Kintan, named for the star Kintan, is a terrestrial planet located in the Kintan system in the Si'Klaata Cluster of Hutt Space. The planet has a diameter of 12,054 kilometers. It makes a complete rotation on its axis every thirty-two hours and it takes 412 standard days to revolve around it's sun. Kintan has three moons. It's dominant sentient life form is the Nikto species, which is divided up into five subspecies: The Kajain'sa'Nikto, the Kadas'sa'Nikto, the Esral'sa'Nikto, the Gluss'sa'Nikto and the M'shento'su'Nikto. Kintan system Kol Num Krayt dragon Krayt dragons are large reptilian animals indigenous to the planet Tatooine in the Tatoo system. They are known to grow to an average length of 45 meters and weigh as much as 2,000 kilograms. The average lifespan of a Krayt dragon is 1,000 years. In 0 BBY, the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 were deposited on the planet Tatooine. Deciding to go off in different directions, Threepio wandered into across the Dune Sea, passing the skeletal remains of a Krayt Dragon. The following day, Luke Skywalker was traversing the Jundland Wastes in search of R2-D2 when he was set upon by a band of Tusken Raiders. After incapacitating Skywalker, the Raiders began ransacking his landspeeder. Desert hermit Obi-Wan Kenobi approached them and imitated the howl of a Krayt Dragon. The Raiders grew scared and ran off. Krelman Kuat Drive Yards Kubaz